


Falling In And Out of Love (Cedric Diggory x Reader)

by midnightlight22



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Heather - Conan Gray (Song), Teardrops On My Guitar - Fandom
Genre: Cedric Diggory Dies, Cedric Diggory Lives, Cedric Diggory-centric, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, POV Cedric Diggory, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:22:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28700604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightlight22/pseuds/midnightlight22
Summary: Each chapter is going to be a different song and each chapter a different point in your friendship/relationship. I'm going to make two different endings: one where he dies and one where he doesn't. This fic is loosely based on Goblet of Fire, but it doesn't follow the way things happen in the movie. Also, the reader's a gryffindor because that's my house.
Relationships: Cedric Diggory & Harry Potter, Cedric Diggory & Reader, Cedric Diggory/Original Female Character(s), Cedric Diggory/Reader, Harry Potter/Reader
Kudos: 9





	Falling In And Out of Love (Cedric Diggory x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this chapter is very short.

_I still remember third of December, me in your sweater, you said it looked better, on me, than it did you, only if you knew, how much I liked you_

It was rainy. I had woken up late that day for class. Hermione hadn’t woken me up, so I had slept through the alarm. I rushed to throw on the red and yellow tie, the grey vest and pants. I grabbed my pen and parchment and ran to Snape’s class, but I had forgotten my robe, but I didn’t notice till later. I got to class and headed to my seat next to you. Well, I tried to.

“Ms. y/l/n, where do you think you’re going?” asked Snape, glaring at me. “Um, to my seat?” He rolls his eyes and says, “Next time, wake up on time. Five points taken from Gryffindor, and you can thank y/n for that.” I hear some grumbles around the room and I take that as my cue to go to my seat and sit next to you.

“So, what did I miss?” I ask. You laugh and I feel butterflies, as I do every time you laugh. “Nothing much, but where are your robes? You’re dripping wet!” you exclaim. I start to say, “No, I’m no-” but then I look down and blush, realizing I am wet, “Oh, I guess I forgot about them since I was in a rush.” I laugh it off and open my parchment to start taking notes when I feel this sudden warmth around me. I look to you and realize you aren’t wearing your robe anymore. I start to say something, but you say, “It looks better on you than it does on me.”

I blush. “Thanks, but it’s not my house.” I say. You chuckle and say, “Either way, it looks great.”

“Class is dismissed,” Snape announces. We gather our parchments and pens and walk out of class together. “So why did you wake up late? Don’t tell me you stayed up reading again.”

“So what if I did?” I say teasingly. “That’s not good for your health,” you replied.

_but I watch your eyes, as she walks by, what a sight for sore eyes, brighter than the blue sky, she's got you mesmerized, while I die_   
_Suddenly, you stop walking and turn around. I turn as well and I see her._

_**Cho.** _

I can’t hate her. She’s lovely. She’s so lovely that you only have eyes for her.

I turn back around and see you staring at me, as if you were asking me for permission to go to her. I put my stuff on the ground and take off your robe. I stick out my hand. “Go, I’ll be fine. See you after class?” I ask.

You grab the robe from my hand and put it on. Smiling you say, “Thanks y/n. I owe you.” You run off and leave me standing there in the middle of the hallway.

_Wish I were Heather_

  
**3 months later**

_Watch as she stands with her holding your hand, put your arm 'round her shoulder, now I'm getting colder, but how could I hate her? She's such an angel, but then again, kinda wish she were dead_

  
You were dating Cho now. It hurt, but I managed and by managed, I mean I cried myself to sleep while Hermione comforted me. I kept smiling, I kept laughing with you, but you spent more time with Cho now. You would be holding hands or you would have your arm around her shoulder, and I’d make up some excuse to leave you two alone, which didn’t help, but I’d been your best friend for as long as I could remember and there was no way I was going to let my feelings ruin our friendship.


End file.
